Gun Battle
by kathiann
Summary: Sequel to Bull Ride, though this can be read as a stand alone. Mary spends the night with Marshall.


**Authors Note:** This is the second in a series, though it can be a stand a lone. First one is Bull Ride, though, like I said, this can be read by itself. Thanks to sfchemist for the beta, truly an awesome job.

**Disclaimer:** I now own them twice! Really! Amazon delivered the second one just yesterday. Ok, so I don't think the DVD's count. Not mine.

**Gun Battle**

Her heart was pounding, sweat pouring into her eyes; the gun clasped firmly in her hands pointed towards the target, never wavering. She really hated Mondays. They had been taking a witness for a routine meeting with the DA before the trial tomorrow. A shoot out in the middle of downtown Salt Lake City was not what she'd planned for this morning when she woke up.

And this wasn't even their gun battle! It was some idiot who had tried to shoot his way out of a standoff with police who pissed off a shop owner, who set off a bunch of skinny white wannabe gangsters standing on the corner. Mary wasn't even sure who had fired the first shot, but she knew that the bangers were the ones still fighting. The shop owner had quickly realized that he was out gunned and had taken up hiding in his shop, the bank robber had been gunned down first, but those idiots on the corner were still shooting, and now she and Marshall were caught in the middle.

Marshall had managed to get the witness out of there pretty quickly, but Mary had been trapped between the cops and the kids, and she was out of bullets. The only reason she was even putting up with this farce of a police force was that they had to be 100% sure that it wasn't some elaborate hit on their witness.

Half an hour later she was still hyped up on adrenalin and still hot and gritty, the smell of gun powder clung to her clothes. She had cleared the scene without Marshall, making sure that all the idiots involved were just that, idiots, and had headed back to the hotel. She stuck her hand in her pocket to the key card for the room when she realized that Marshall was the only one with a key. She sighed, hoping that he was in the room and not off with the witness somewhere; she really needed a shower.

"Marshall, open up!" she said as she banged loudly on the door. She was just getting ready to knock again when the door was flung open and Marshall stood before her dressed in only a towel.

"What?"

"You've got the only key doofus." She tried not to look as she pushed by him, trying not to notice the way the towel was slung low on his hips, or the immense span of chest that was staring her in the face. Had he always been that tall and muscular? "Where's the witness?"

"Next door. We rated local help tonight, so you can go take a shower and relax a bit."

"You _would_ be thinking about me in the shower."

"You can get some sleep too, your game's a bit off." Marshall said, looking at her oddly. The sexual banter wasn't unusual, but he'd often suggested she take a shower without eliciting that response before.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered having seen the questioning look on his face. "You know what a gun battle does to me, gets me all hot and horny." She laughed at the look of shock and the lack of response in her partner and walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

The shower was wonderful but did little to lower her state of excitement or ease her tense muscles. She dressed in the night clothes that she always wore when she had to share a room with Marshall, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She opened the door to the room quietly, incase Marshall was somehow already sleeping, not that she would be caught dead caring, but she did care for the guy, and stared.

"How the hell did I miss the fact that there's only one bed in here?" she asked, not caring about waking him now that she had noticed.

"Mistake with the room booking. They thought we wanted two single rooms. At least it's a big bed, I should be able to make it out unscathed." Marshall drawled from where he was sitting in one of the chairs around a small table shoved in the corner of the room. He still didn't have a shirt on.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She walked to the bed, looked at it in thought before falling straight forward to the middle.

"Tense?" Marshall asked; she could hear the sounds of him getting up and moving towards the bed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked; her voice muffled by the pillow that she had landed on.

In response he just chuckled. She felt the edge of the bed dip under his weight as he started talking. "Let me help you with that, I've been told I've got magic fingers."

Mary smiled into the bed; she had been the one to tell Marshall that he had magic fingers. It didn't happen often, but when he offered, he was amazing. She moaned as his fingers bit into her shoulders, he always knew right where she needed it.

"I swear; you could get paid to do this," she mumbled between the moans.

"I tried that once, I talk too much."

"No kidding? Well, I don't think you talk too much when you're massaging me." She noticed that while they had been talking his hands had been working lower and that he was no longer kneeling beside her but had straddled her waist, he weight a gentle pressure on her lower back.

"That's because I have to concentrate more with you."

"Why's that?" And why did her voice sound so shaky? That wasn't like her, but it wasn't like this was a normal conversation, or situation.

She felt Marshall's hands trail down to her waist then slide under her t-shirt and touch her bare skin. "Because if I don't," he voice was low and gravely, filled with an emotion that Mary was almost afraid to identify, "I might do something that I shouldn't. Especially when you're like this." His hands were traveling up her sides, causing delightful shivers that her partner shouldn't be able to elicit. "When you're hopped up and horny after a gun battle."

"What?" She rolled slightly under him, his hands traveling with her and ending up with one of them on her breast. "How the hell do you know that I'm hopped up and horny?"

"Because, Mary, I know you." With that he bent over and kissed her.

After the initial shock that it was _Marshall_ that was kissing her, she started kissing him back, turning onto her back fully and allowing Marshall to push her t-shirt up her sides, breaking the kiss only to pull it over her head.

She shivered as his hands wandered down her body, pausing on her breasts. She watched his face as he pulled back to look at her topless beneath him. "God, Baby, you're so hot."

"Baby?" she asked, eyebrow raised, but he didn't answer back, just bent over her and began to kiss her neck. All thoughts after that fled from her mind as she gave over to the sensation of his mouth on her and his hands massaging places she never thought she'd want him to touch.

His mouth moved off her neck and down to her breast, paying each one equal attention, sucking and nipping, biting slightly until she was moaning in pleasure. He moved down her body slowly, trailing kisses as he went. His hands landed on her hips, fingering the waist of her sweat pants.

She nodded at him when he looked for her permission, she'd never thought that, but then…with his hands and his mouth, kissing and licking…he was distracting, she couldn't think. He knew just what to do, just what she liked, she gasped as his thumb brushed across her clit and his moth descended on her mound. She knew his fingers could do magical things to her back muscles, but what he was doing now…

He slid a finger through her slit, slowing inserting, one, and then two fingers inside as his thumb massaged her and he brought his mouth to hers, kissing her open mouth, thrusting his tongue inside in time to his fingers.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer, knowing that she was going to come. She must have made some sort of noise to that effect because the next thing she knew Marshall's tongue had replaced his thumb and he was sucking on her clit, ratcheting up the pleasure until she couldn't handle it anymore and felt herself crashing over the edge with pleasure.

Her eyes were closed, her heart was beating erratically, almost like it had after the gun battle, but this time, this time she knew that afterwards she would be relaxed. And Marshall had done it. She smiled a drunken, heady smile and rolled over towards him, her eyes still closed.

"That was amazing, Marshall." She rolled back on to her back waiting for Marshall's response. "Marshall?"

The only response was a gentle snore. She opened her eyes and rolled to face him, propping herself up on one elbow. He was asleep. _How the hell…_

She allowed her brain to settle for a minute and began to function again. She was fully clothed, in her t-shirt and sweats, her shoulders were tense, she was still horny, and Marshall was wearing cowboy pajama pants and a plain white shirt.

Was it possible? Had she really dreamed that? She thought she was done with sex dreams about her partner, after the last one in which he'd stared as a cowboy, but here she was again, this time actually in bed with him while she was dreaming about him. She reached back in her mind and tried to recollect the whole dream, wondering if she had said his name out loud at any point…but no, she didn't think she'd done more than moan.

She needed to get out of Salt Lake.

She needed Raph.

She needed to get laid.

But most of all, she needed to stop dreaming about her partner.


End file.
